The Secret Island
by oJustmeoverherEo
Summary: While the group is exploring a massive island Hiccup, Toothless, Astrid and Stormfly find a pack of nightfuries that just might be the last nightfuries in existence. But to what extent will the nightfuries go to keep their existence a secret from the rest of the world? Takes place between the first and second movies, closest to "Race to the Edge" series. Please R&R
1. Plans

**~The Edge~**

Hiccup and Toothless sat on the roof of their hut looking at the stars.

"Really something, eh bud?" Hiccup sighed. Toothless just crooned gently at his rider in agreement. "We've discovered so much, and yet.. there's still so much we haven't explored yet.." Hiccup looked back up at stars.

Hiccup turned as he heard footsteps coming up the ladder. Astrids blonde hair appeared from below as she lifted up the trapdoor. "You're still up here?" she asked him.

"No, I'm in my bedroom." Hiccup rolled his eyes.

Astrid sighed at Hiccups sarcasm. "You should come inside, get some sleep. It's been ages since you got a good nights sleep."

"How can I sleep when I know that there's so much more to discover?" Hiccup looked back up distractedly at the moon and stars. "I haven't been out exploring in weeks."

"We had to deal with Meatlug's injured wing first, Hiccup. Now that she's all better, we can continue to explore the islands." Astrid put a hand on Hiccups shoulder.

"I was thinking we explore this island.." Hiccup pointed to a large island on the eastern edge of the map.

"Hiccup, that's really far.. It's got to be two days straight flight at _least,_ the dragons can't fly that far all at once.." she sighed.

"Astrid, it's a massive island. Think of all the new things to be found! Think of the dragon species to be discovered!" Hiccup said excitedly.

"The resources needed for this trip would take a while to gather, we'd also have to make rest stops for the dragons. This is a massive trip." Astrid argued.

"Astrid, _think_ of all the possibilities!" Hiccup was grinning like a moron.

"We'll sleep on it, then we'll confront the rest of the group on this," Astrid said, "Get some sleep. It's late." She descended down the ladder, Hiccup missed the slight frown across her face.

He looked to Toothless. "Think of all the things that are out there bud.." he sighed. "I just wished the rest of them understood." Toothless lay his head down and looked up at the dragon rider. "Yeah, I know you understand bud."

* * *

Astrid looked at the map. The island Hiccup wanted to go to was a four day flight there, including rests. She sighed. They would need a lot of food and supplies. Not to mention that many of the islands on the way were extremely dangerous. Astrid sighed and folded up the map. Like she said, they could talk about it in the morning.

"Oh Stormfly, why does Hiccup have to be so adventurous?" Astrid pet her dragon's nose. "He's going to get himself hurt one of these days.."

Stormfly gently cooed as if to say, _Oh he'll be fine, don't worry about him._

Astrid groaned, put out the candles and plopped down on her bed. She looked up at her ceiling and slowly drifted off to sleep, stuck with her worried thoughts.

* * *

Hiccup was up at dawn. He was already mostly packed, and Toothless had a new tail made specially for long distance flying and endurance. All that was left to do was talk too the rest off the riders. He took a deep breath and stood before the rest off the group.

"Okay, first things first.. Fishlegs, how's Meatlug's wing doing?" Hiccup asked.

"She's doing much better! She's good to fly again! Aren't you girl?" Fishlegs gave Meatlug a scratch under her chin.

Meatlug's tongue hung out of her mouth as she gave Fishleg's a loving smile, _yes I am!_ she grinned.

"Do you think it's possible for her to fly long distance?" Hiccup asked hopefully.

Fishlegs looked unsure, "I don't know... maybe... she could use some exercise I guess..." Fishlegs looked too meat lug to see if she was up for it. Meatlug just gave a light smile, indicating she was up for the challenge.

"Ok great. Well.. we haven't visited many new islands lately so I was thinking we got to this one.." Hiccup pointed to the island on the far eastern side. "It's enormous. There are so many possibilities. New plants, new dragon species, new landscapes! It's a long flight, including rest stops its a four day trip there. I think we should stay at the island about 4 days to a week to make sure we can really explore it. Then it's a four day trip back. All together the trip will be about two weeks long. Now, some of the islands on the way are dangerous, so we need to make sure we set up camp on the safe islands." Hiccup examined the map. "We can land on the Gronkle Lands, since gronkles are fairly passive dragons. We can also land on the Terror Island, here," he pointed to a small island in-between The giant island and the Gronkle Lands.

"That island's really far away Hiccup..." Fishlegs said nervously.

"We can always take an extra rest day if Meatlug's wing is acting up." Hiccup said trying to quell Fishleg's troubles. Fishlegs hesitated for a minute before modding, agreeing to the trip.

"Dude, that island is seriously far from the Edge. It's almost off the map!" Tuffnut exclaimed.

"What? Too wimpy?" Ruffnut teased her brother.

" _You're_ too wimpy," Tuffnut shoved his sister.

"You!" She retaliated shoving him back.

"You!" shove

"You!" SHOVE

"YOU!" _SHOVE_

" **YOU!** " **_SHOVE_**

"Fine! You're on!" Tuffnut turned to Hiccup, "We're in!"

"Yea!" chimed Ruffnut.

"Yeah, this trips not gonna be a problem.." Snotlout scoffed and flexed his muscles, "Right Hookfang?"

Hookfang just rolled his eyes at his rider.

Astrid sighed, "I still don't think this is a good idea." She crossed her arms. "What if the island turns out to be really dangerous?"

Hiccup shrugged, "It's never stopped us before." He stated. "So does everyone agree to give this trip a try?" He looked around to see if there were any objections. "No objections? Okay. Let's get packed, we'll leave in two days."

The group dispersed to go pack and prepare for their long journey. Hiccup turned to Toothless, "Ready to go on another adventure Bud?" He grinned. Toothless' tongue lolled out of his mouth happily as he looked up at Hiccup excitedly.

* * *

Two days later the group sat on the beach. The dragons were saddled up and ready for take off. Hiccup looked at his compass, and then his map, "Okay guys, we're going to head straight that way." He pointed North East. "Let's go."

The riders all mounted and took off towards the horizon.


	2. Traveling

**~Gronkle Lands~**

Their first stop was the Gronkle Lands. The group landed at around midnight, exhausted and soaking wet, as Ruffnut and Tuffnut had caused them to have to dive into the water after lost luggage. The irritable team set up camp while the testy, exhausted dragons lay down to rest their wings.

"Toothless, do me a favor bud and light the fire for me?" Hiccup asked. Toothless opened one eye and spit a blue plasma blast at the wood in the center of the camp before grumpily settling back down on the uncomfortable rock.

"Ok guys lets cook some of this fish, eat then go to sleep." Astrid yawned. She picked up the fish and got ready to cook it, "We're going to have the next few meals airborne."

"Ugh, I hate flight food," Tuffnut rolled his eyes and crossed his arms.

"yeah" agreed Ruffnut.

Astrid sighed and glared lightly at the twins.

"It's late, we need to rest up for tomorrow's flight, we're leaving at dawn. Finish up cooking the fish and then we'll split it up and put it in your bags for the flight tomorrow." Hiccup told everyone.

"Y'know I'm gonna get my beauty sleep now..." Snotlout stretched his arms over his head. "Gotta be well rested."

Astrid grabbed him by his shirt."You are staying up _just as late_ as the rest of us," she snarled. "If _we_ have to be tired and exhausted, **_so do you_**."

"Jeez!" Snotlout held his hands up in surrender, "whatever you say princess."

Astrid let out a guttural growl at the boy, who immediately shrunk back and sat down next to the fire defeatedly.

Ruffnut leaned over to her brother, "Grumpy much?" She whispered loudly.

"Psssshhhttt, I'll say," Tuffnut laughed and elbowed his sister jokingly.

Astrid turned her glare to the twins. Ruffnut and Tuffnut flinched at the girls scowl. She tossed the final cooked fish on the pile.

"Done," she yawned, "can we sleep now?"

"Go to sleep Astrid, I'll split the fish up.." Hiccup offered.

" _Thank You!_ " she exclaimed before standing up and trudging towards her tent and collapsing onto her sleeping mat.

"Wow," Snootlout raised an eyebrow, "out cold."

 **~next morning~**

The sun was barely over the horizon when the riders stumbled out of their tents and started packing.

"Come on, Hookfang! Wake up!" Snotlout screamed at his dragon. Hookfang simply opened one eye before spitting a small stream of fire at his rider, catching the bottom of Snotlout's pants. "AHH HOOKFANG!" He screamed running around trying to put his pants out. The flames were finally doused when Fishlegs threw a bucket of water on Snotlout. "Thanks Fish-face..." he sighed, his shoulders slumping over.

"Alright guys, ready for takeoff?" Hiccup looked around at the other riders. He nodded to the rest of the group before taking off.

None of the riders noticed the dragon hunter ships in the distance.

* * *

 **~Dragon Hunting Ships~**

One of the hunters squinted at the figures in the distance, "Boss! I think those are dragons over there!" He pointed at the flying figures in the distance.

The captain looked up at the dragons which were getting farther and farther away. He waved his hand, dismissing the dragons. "I'm not about to go chasing those wretched beasts down." he snarled.

* * *

 **~Dragon Riders~**

"Are we **there** yet," groaned Tuffnut, smacking his head against Belch's.

"Im **tired,** " complained Ruffnut, her head lolling to the side.

"I'm **hunngryyyy** ," Tuffnut grumbled.

"me **toooooo**..." wailed his twin.

"Guys, we brought fish to eat," sighed Fishlegs. "Just eat what's in your saddle bags." Fishlegs pulled a chunk of cooked fish out of his saddle bag and gave it to Meatlug, who happily munched on the snack.

"Oh.. _that's_ what that was for..." Ruffnut said, coming to a realization.

"Well you should've made that more clear!" Tuffnut crossed his arms.

Astrid sighed, "What did you guys do with your fish?"

The twins looked at each other before looking back at Astrid. "We used it to make..." Ruffnut started.. " **GOURMET SUSHI!** " she exclaimed.

"Which was delicious by the way," chimed in Tuffnut.

"We fed it to Barf and Belch," Ruffnut grinned. "well, most of it.."

Astrid facepalmed.

"Oh for Thor's sake, take some of my fish," Hiccup sighed and tossed the twins one of his saddle bags.

"Oh! me thinks the Hiccup Haddock has a soft side," Tuffnut grinned.

"Astrid, you got a bit of competition." Ruffnut snickered.

Astrid blushed. Hiccup smirked.

* * *

 **~Terror Island** ~

"Terror Island," Fishlegs sighed. As Meatlug flopped down on the island, exhausted.

"Why didn't we name it _Terroritory?_ " Tuffnut exclaimed.

"Or the _Terrorrain?!_ " Ruffnut chimed in.

The rest of the group just sighed and face palmed.

"Guys I'm serious about this!" Tuffnut said to the silence. "Motion to change Terror Island to **Terror** itory?" He looked around expectantly.

"I second!" Ruffnut exclaimed.

Fishlegs, Hiccup, and Astrid all looked at each other in exasperation, silently arguing over who had to babysit the twins and Snotlout. The three exchanged intense glares before Fishlegs blinked. Astrid smirked and Hiccup full on grinned. Fishlegs was responsible for the twins and Snotlout tonight.

"Alright, guys. Don't forget to pack up your food, or else the Terrible Terrors will get ahold of it. That's all we have left." Hiccup said securing his saddle bag of fish.

:)

"Give it!"

"Tuff, do something!"

"What do you think I'm doing?"

"Not enough, obviously!"

"Oh so now it's my fault?"

"maybe."

"Well I'm not the one who didn't secure the fish!"

"We agreed that **you** would do that!"

"Now that's just false, isn't it chicken?"

"BAWK BAWKKK"

"See? Chicken agrees with me."

"Chicken is a **chicken**. She can't speak!"

"HOW DARE YOU SAY THAT IN FRONT OF HER! It's okay Chicken, she just doesn't understand our love."

A very irritated Fishlegs marched into the twins tent to find it trashed. Ruffnut was standing above Tuffnut, who was stroking Chicken's head comfortingly. " **What** on **Earth** is going on in here?!" He exclaimed. "You're waking up half the archipelago!"

"Ruffnut didn't secure the fish, so terrors took it all," Tuffnut pointed at his sister accusingly.

"Way to throw me under the wagon," Ruffnut rolled her eyes.

"Just go to sleep.." Fishlegs groaned, dragging his hand down his face in frustration. "Please!" he added before trudging out of the tent.

The twins looked at each other. "Who spit in his drink?" Ruffnut asked her brother.

Tuffnut shrugged, "who knows."

:)

"Wake up!" Hiccup woke the entire camp. "We have to go fishing!" Hiccup exclaimed in mock excitement. As he smacked the entrances to everyone's tents.

"I thought we had enough fish for the trip there and we'd catch the rest on the way back," Snotlout yawned as he groggily exited his tent.

"The twins lost and _wasted_ their portions." Astrid huffed, crossing her arms.

"Sure, blame it all on us!" Ruffnut said in an offended tone of voice.

"I will, thanks," Astrid sneered.

Hiccup quickly stepped between the two. "Alrighty! We're **all** a little tired! So... lets go fishing, then we can leave." He grinned nervously, looking back and forth between Ruffnut and Astrid.

"Fine with me," Astrid shrugged.

:)

"Alright, Toothless will shoot plasma blasts and herd the fish towards Barf and Belch. Barf and Black will make an explosion and send the fish into the air, then Stormfly will catch them using her spine shot. Meatlug and Hookfang are responsible for catching the fish that Stormfly hits. Everything clear?" Hiccup asked the group. "Okay? GO!"

The dragons all moved to their positions around the school of fish. Toothless' plasma blasts forced the fish towards Barf and Belch, who exploded the fish. It really was quite funny watching Snotlout and Fishlegs fly around like maniacs trying to catch the fish.

"Lunch, girl!" Astrid patted Stormfly on the neck as Stormfly went to catch one of the fish. Soon, Toothless and the other dragons were joining in on the all you can eat fish buffet.

"Guys..." Fishlegs timidly warned. No one heard. Fishlegs looked nervously towards the ripples in the water slowly getting closer. "GUYS.." he said a little louder as the ripples increased speed. " **GUYS** " Fishlegs shrieked. The dragon riders looked to see what all the fuss was about. Fishlegs looked the riders in the eye and shrieked, " **SCAULDRONS!** " The riders looked at the ripples that were quickly advancing.

Their eye's widened almost comically before the riders shot straight up. Not five seconds after fleeing, 3 Scauldrons appeared quickly favoring what was left of the school of fish.

"Let's just get to the island already," sighed Snotlout, "I've already had enough of this adventure..." he griped.

* * *

 **~New Island**

Hiccup dismounted Toothless at the beach of the island and patted him on the head. The sand ended about 100 feet inland, where a thick forest began. The trees were massive, but in the distance you could see a large mountain. "You ready bud?" he asked Toothless.


	3. Watched

_"italics"_ \- dragon speak.

* * *

ALL NIGHTFURIES IN PACK (Even if they aren't mentioned)

Echo- Daughter of Onyx and Ebony, hunter and scout. Main character. (18 years old)

Onyx- Alpha Night Fury (Titan Wing)  
Ebony- Female Alpha/ Onyx's mate  
Twyla- Echo's little sister, adolescent/apprentice  
Coal- youngest sibling of Echo, hatchling

Moon, Obsidian (Beta), Ace, Storm, Hades, Shadowwing, Nox, Shade, Eclipse, Whisper, Stone, Winter, Twilight, Steele, Smaug, - hunters/scouts

Luna, Sphynx, Stormfall, Talon - Den Guards/ Protectors

Raven, Star, Dawn - new mothers

Shadow, Midnight - Hades & Raven's hatchlings  
Thorn, Eternity- Ace & Star's hatchlings  
Jinx, -Nox & Dawn's hatchling

Gypsy, Noir, Starlight, Murmer- Adolecents/apprentices

Nyx, Mist,- elders

 **~Night Fury Pack~ Echo's POV**

 _Our Island is hidden away. I'm shocked that it has never been discovered or claimed by any humans. Our island is our own. Well we share the island with other animals and dragons, but we live in mutual respect of each other._

 _We live My pack, keeps to itself. In fact, we haven't seen any other night furies in years. I was only a hatching last time we saw another Night Fury. You've got my dad, Onyx, he's the Alpha, and my mom, Ebony. My sis,_ _Twyla whose an apprentice around 6 years old. And my brother Coal, he's only a hatchling. He spends most of his time in the nursery with His best friends Thorn and Shadow._

 _You're a hatchling until you're about 1 1/2 old. then you become an apprentice, and boy are you an apprentice forever. Your apprenticeship doesn't end until you're 10. And you don't become an elder until you're about 80, or if you get a crippling injury or something. After apprenticeship you become a hunter and a scout, then when you're older, you become a protector. A protecter is pretty much an elder, but they can still be useful. Protectors are our most senior hunters, they get to retire from being "out in the field". Lucky bastards._

 _Me? I'm only 18. I spend my time with my best friends Moon and Eclipse. My dad says I'm destined to take over there pack and find a suitable mate to stand by my side blah blah blah._

 _Life was good. Well, what I **thought** was good. Everything changed when **they** arrived. _

* * *

**~Dragon Riders~**

The dragon riders set up camp on the beach, not too close to the woods, not too close to the water. The island was **massive**. It would take forever to explore the entire thing. To say Hiccup was excited would be the understatement of the year.

"This island is huge..." Fishlegs whispered in awe.

"Think of all the new dragon species that could be here!" Hiccup said excitedly, sounding slightly like a toddler who just got a new toy. "We have to start exploring immediately!" He said bouncing in place with excitement.

"Let's get some sleep, first," Astrid said putting a hand on Hiccup's shoulder. "We can explore the island in the morning."

"But-"

"Sleep!" Astrid insisted.

Hiccup pouted and sat down, landing against Toothless. "You go. I'm going to sit outside for awhile." He said, looking up to the stars.

* * *

 **~The Pack~**

 _"Echo, Ace and Gypsy"_ Onyx called out. The three night furies stood before their alpha. _"You three are going to go hunting for breakfast. Echo is in charge. Gypsy is your responsibility today."_

 _"But-"_ Echo was interrupted.

 _"Echo, I speak to you as your Alpha, not your father. You must learn responsibility. You are to be responsible for Gypsy today, no more objection."_ Onyx growled harshly.

Echo bowed her head and grumbled, _"yes Alpha.."_ she stood up straight and headed towards the cave exit. _"Gypsy, lets go."_ She beckoned for thethe overly excited the young apprentice eagerly padded after Echo.

 _"Are we going hunting?"_ Gypsy asked tilting her head. _"I've barely ever been hunting_ _before! Especially not down by the beaches! So what's the plan?"_ She looked up expectantly at the older night fury.

Echo sighed and answered the giddy apprentice's last question. "We _are hunting near the beaches, Ace is hunting in the_ _forest. We rendezvous at the clearing."_ She sighed as they flew towards the beaches, landing in the trees. It was going to be a long night.

 _"The clearing? I've always wanted to go there!"_ Gyspy flew slightly behind Echo blabbing on and on, " _My mom never let me go there when I was little. She said it was dangerous."_

 _"It's not dangerous if you're with me,"_ Echo replied exasperatedly.

 _"When am I going to be old enough to go places by myself? I'm 2! You'd think I'd be allowed to go places by myself..."_ Echo tuned out the rest of the young night fury's ramblings.

The two landed in the trees with Gypsy still babbling. They were walking through the woods, Echo in the lead, Gypsy at her heels (still babbling). Echo ears caught something in the distance. It sounded like... voices?

 _"... And honestly, I don't even know where the snails -"_

 _"Gyspy, hush.."_ Echo smacked the apprentice over the head with her tail. _"get down!"_ She crouched down. Gypsy looked confused for a minute before also crouching down. _"Stay here. Stay hidden."_

 _"But I wanna-"_

Echo turned around and stood face to face with the hyperactive apprentice. "No. _It could be dangerous. STAY HERE."_ Echo commanded. _"If you move, I **will** make sure you do not step outside the cave for months on end."_

 _"But-"_

 _"NO."_ Echo snarled. _"Stay."_

The apprentice lay down in the grass, pouting.

As Echo approached the beach, the voice got louder. "I don't know Toothless, what if there's nothing more to explore?"

The voice was obviously not dragon. The voice was distinctly human, but the reply came from a dragon.

 _"Just sleep,"_ the dragon referred to as Toothless said.

Echo silently creeped forward. She looked at the dragon who spoke to the human as he placed his wing over the human. **Another Nightfury!** The human's eyes drooped as he drifted off to sleep. _This is ridiculous,_ she thought to herself. _Humans cannot understand dragon speak._

* * *

 **~Dragon Riders~ Toothless POV**

"I don't know Toothless, what if there's nothing more to explore?" Hiccup asks me. I know he can't understand me but I respond anyways. He finds it more comforting.

I comfortingly nuzzle Hiccups hair. _"Just sleep"_ I say to him. I place a wing over Hiccup and watch as his eyes droop. My ears perk up as I hear a rustle behind me. I look around me, but see nothing. _Probably just an animal or something._ I think to myself.

My head rests next to Hiccups as I try to relax, but I have this strange feeling that I'm being watched.

* * *

 **~Echo's POV~**

I sit in in the shadows of the trees as the strange night fury's eyes graze over my positioning. His ears are perked up, listening for any changes in the forest around him. I back up as quietly as I can and hurry back to where I left Gypsy.

The apprentice is still pouting near the clearing. _"Let's go,"_ I say hurriedly and quietly, tapping her with my tail.

 _"But what about Ace? What about hunting?"_ Gypsy looks up at me. Her innocent eyes laced with confusion.

 _"We have to get you back to the cave, now!"_ I whisper screamed.

 _"But-"_

 _"Gypsy. This is not a game. We are getting you back to the cave now. No more_ _questions, no more comments."_ I snapped quietly, taking off towards the cave. with Gypsy right behind me. Ace joins us as we fly towards the cave.

 _"Hey Echo, what's going on?"_ Ace cocked his head.

 _"We have to go, there are humans on dragons on the beach!"_ Aces eyes widened comically.

 _"What's going on?!"_ Gypsy demanded. Ace and I exchange glances, silently agreeing not too tell her.

We fly in silence until we finally land on the cliff. Onyx comes to greet us, displeasure shows on his face.

 _"Why do you bring no food? I sent you on a hunting mission, did I not?"_ he looks down at me with annoyance.

 _"Alpha,"_ I bow my head in respect. _"There are newcomers, on the beach. Six humans who ride dragons. The leader rides a nightfury. I do not know if these humans are friends to dragons or not, but these newcomers are worth looking into."_

I can see the shock on Onyx's face when I tell him the leader rides a night fury. _"Bring Nox and Stone on a scouting mission to their camp."_ I nod my head. Nox and Stone arrive by my side and we take off into the night.

I signal to Nox and stone to split up. _"Nox, you go left, Stone you go right. I'll go in the middle. surround the group and remember, this is a scouting mission. NO ATTACKING."_

The two subordinates nodded to me and I signal for us to land. My feet touch down in the moist grass and I creep forward slowly. I can see the dying light of the fire at their camp. My turquoise eyes narrow at the sleeping figures. I can see Nox to my left, crouching down in the bushes. I take note of Stone in the tree to my right.

I look to both of my scouts and nod. _Move in,_ the head nod says. The three of us creep forward simultaneously. We surround the sleeping humans, their dragons sleeping over them protectively. I glide over the sleeping nightfury, landing in the middle of the camp. The fire is dying and their bags lay discarded nearby.

Nearby the leader there was a strange handle. I nudge the contraption with my claw. The strange device emitted a green gas. _Zippleback_ _gas._ suddenly, a spark! The green gas lights up to create a blade of fire.I recoil quickly and snarl.

 _"Weapon!"_ I snarl. My wings spread out and my teeth shoot out, ready for a fight.

Nox and Stone leap behind me and get into a fighting stance. The human leader begins to stir.

 _"Abandon mission!"_ I hiss quietly. _"Hide!"_ We take to the sky and dive into the woods, hiding in the forest, using our stealth skills to seem nearly invisible.

* * *

 **No** **POV**

Echo, Nox and Stone took flight in panic as Inferno lit up with a quiet hiss.

Hiccup's eyes fluttered open slowly as the heat from Infero kissed his cheek. The fire sword was but 3 inches from his face.

"AHHHHH!" Hiccup reeled back into Toothless, whose eyes shot open. Toothless bared his teeth, and his eyes narrowed to slits.

The rest of the riders groaned at their leaders shout of shock. Axe's were drawn and dragons were awoken, irritated and tired. It took a minute to realize that there was no threat. All eyes gravitated towards the lit Inferno. Hiccup carefully picked up the fire sword and shut it off.

"H-hiccup?" Fishlegs hugged Meatlug nervously, "What caused Infero to light?"

Hiccup looked down nervously. "It's probably nothing... I bet me or Toothless just bumped it..." he obviously lied, rubbing the back of his neck.

The dragons shifted from foot to foot anxiously, looking around the beach and into the woods. Toothless scanned the landscape, his pupils turned to slits as he scanned over the woods. He stopped and glared at a shadowy spot in the woods.

Echo froze as the strange nightfury's eyes narrowed down on her position. She released a breath she didn't know was holding when his eyes moved on.

Stormfly relit the fire and the riders huddled closer together.

"Maybe we should take shifts staying awake," Astrid suggested shakily, clinging to stormfly's leg. "Even the dragon's seem nervous."

"I agree," Hiccup said scanning the landscape, missing the turquoise eyes that shined in the darkness. "I have this strange feeling that we're being watched..."


	4. Gone Wrong

**Pack POV**

Echo entered alpha's cave to give Onyx the report. " _Father."_ the girl strolled into the dark cave.

Large sage green eyes appeared in the darkness. " _Echo"_ the Titan Wing greeted his daughter.

 _"The humans share a legitimate bond with their dragons, they do not seem to pose an immediate threat,"_ Echo reported. _"They seem fairly passive, but the leader possess a weapon i have never heard of, it appears to be a fire sword."_

Onyx cocked his head lightly to the side, as if in thought. _"If the dragon friends do not appear to be a threat, we will let them be. **for now.**_ _"_ He paused. _"I still want daily updates. These 'riders' are you're responsibility. You are in charge of patrols and keeping tabs on these strangers. Though this fire sword is strange, it does not seem excessively dangerous."_

Echo bowed her head, _"I will notify you of any changes in the actions or behaviors of the humans."_

* * *

Echo stretched her wings and back as the sun sank beneath the horizon. Yawning, she stood at the edge of a cliff. Her best friend Moon strolled up next to her.

 _"Getting ready for night patrol?"_ she asked, looking over the peaceful island as the sun set slowly.

 _"yep..."_ _she sighed.. "It's been a week, and they've done nothing interesting."_

 _"Hey the nightfury's cute..."_ Moon shrugged, nudging her friend.

Echo laughed, _"ha i guess so."_ she blushed slightly, but it went unnoticed. Echo let out a loud screech, defining that this was their territory to the rest of the dragons on the island. _"well, the sun's set.. I should go.."_ She flicked her tail, _"Nox, you're up."_

Nox lifted his head up, _"coming"_ he rolled his eyes. The two night fury's took off towards the beach.

 _"If you don't snatch him up, I will!"_ Moon jokingly called after her friend.

* * *

 **Riders**

Hiccup and the rest of the riders sat around the table. "Okay, I've got a plan to catch whoever or _whatever_ is watching us."

The riders leaned in, listening intently. A loud shriek sounded out over the entire island. The dragons all looked up at the screech's origin.

"H-hiccup, that sounded like..." Fishlegs held a finger up nervously, getting Hiccups and the rest of the rider's attention.

"Toothless.." Hiccup finished. "But it couldn't be..." Hiccup shook his head and pushed the thought away, _impossible,_ he thought to himself. He turned back to the map. And looked up at the riders, "Okay, here's the plan. We pretend to be asleep, when they come back. We ambush them."

"That's your plan?" Tuffnut laughed.

"Got a better one?" Hiccup challenged, "We have no idea what they are capable of, whoever is watching us could be planning an attack."

"Well, if that's the plan.." Astrid thought of the possibilities. "Hiccup's right, we don't know what could happen. All we know is that someone is watching us."

"Okay guy's lets get to bed," Hiccup clasped his hands together. "it's go time."

"Thank Thor! I've been dying to get some sleep." Ruffnut yawned and dragged her feet towards her seeping mat.

"Ruffnut, we're not actually going to sleep, you know that right?" Fishlegs clarified.

"Riiiggghhttt," Ruffnut grinned and nodded, winking obviously before laying down next to Barf and Belch.

The riders sighed and lay down, as their dragon's curled protectively around them, facing the woods.

* * *

 **Echo POV**

Echo and Nox landed in the forest. She flicked her tail to the side, signaling Nox to go to the left and she would take right. They carefully padded closer and closer to the firelight.

The two nightfuries crept in towards the camp. Echo looked at the riders. Like usual they were all asleep. There seemed to be no major changes. Echo gazed upon the strange night fury. _Y'know... he is kinda cute..._ she thought to herself. She let her mind drift, if only the slightest bit.

As she was caught up in her thoughts she didn't notice the electric green eyes open and turn to slits. _Gotcha._ the eyes said as the night fury they called... Toothless? smirked. But it all went unnoticed to Echo. She didn't even notice the night fury pounce.

There was a snarl as a force rammed into her from the front, forcing the night fury onto her back. Echo went into full battle mode. _Attack! Attack!_ was all that registered in her brain. Echo let out a snarl of her own as she snapped back into reality. The outsider screeched in her face, a sign of dominance. She would **not** let that stand.

* * *

 **No POV**

Toothless' eyes zeroed in on slivers of two turquoise eyes in the shadows. _Gotcha_ he thought to himself. The dragon, got down on his haunches and prepared to pounce.

Hiccup looked at toothless. "see something, bud?" Toothless just seemed to smirk.

The nightfury launched himself at the stranger, putting his full bodyweight behind the attack. He hit Echo head on, forcing her onto her back. Echo snarled back, and Toothless let out a loud nightfury shriek, a sign of dominance. While most dragons shy back at the night fury's shriek, this only seemed to aggrivate Echo.

Echo shrieked back and bit at Toothless' neck while scratching at his abdomen with her back claws. Toothless didn't seem to notice he was fighting another nightfury. Echo grinned to herself, that meant she had the upper hand. Echo noticed Toothless's saddle and it's attachment to a fake tailfin. An idea popped into her head and Echo used her claws to detach the saddle from his makeshift tail fin, then using her back claws to detach the tail fin. Knowing he couldn't fly with only half a tail, Echo flipped Toothless over onto his back and took off into the sky, carrying the outsider with her.

:)

The riders were on the beach, unable to see into the shadows. Snarls and growls were all they could hear of the fighting dragons. Their eyes followed the two dragons as they took the fight to the sky. It was almost impossible to see the two dragons in the night sky.

"Hiccup... that's.." Astrid pointed at the barely visible masses in the sky.

"a nightfury..." Hiccup whispered breathless. Looking up to the stars, following the subtle movements in the sky.

Fishlegs squealed with utter excitement and awe, "Hiccup! Toothless isn't the last nightfury!"

Excitement turned to horror when the riders realized Toothless couldn't fly without Hiccup. Echo had brought toothless into the sky, knowing he couldn't fly without help.

"We have to get up there!" Hiccup called to the riders. Astrid was already mounted and she signaled for Hiccup to mount Stromfly. The other riders followed suit. As they took to the sky after Echo and Toothless.

Of course, Echo wasn't stupid. She knew the riders would pursue her. Echo called out to her comrade. _"NOX, BACKUP"_ The riders exchanged confused glances, while the dragons whipped their heads around, looking for the backup.

On the beach, Nox leapt out from his hiding spot and shot plasma blasts at the riders. He quickly joined the battle in the sky, shooting plasma blasts and keeping the riders away from Echo and Toothless.

Fishlegs squealed again. "TWO NIGHTFURIES!" he shooke with excitement. A plasma blast brushed his nose, causing him to yelp, only beings saved by Meatlug's quick reflexes.

Snotloud rolled his eyes, "Great, like **one** nightfury wasn't enough to deal with... now there's **two**!" he feigned excitement, giving sarcastic jazz hands at the end of his sentence. A plasma blast was sent his way, knocking off his helmet.

"Guys **shut up!** We can talk about nightfuries later!" Astrid snarled at the other riders. Fishlegs and Snotlout both quickly shut their jaws. Astrid turned focus back to the battle, having Stormfly shoot a blast near where Echo and Toothless were.

Toothless and Echo were still biting and scratching at each other in the air while Echo's wings began to tire. A plan quickly formulated in her head. _"Nox! Switch!"_ she called into the night sky. She heard a light whistling, signaling Nox's approach. The riders watched in horror as Echo simply dropped Toothless, letting him fall towards the water. The riders froze.

"NO!" Hiccup screamed, only to sigh in relief when the other nightfury, Nox, swooped down and caught him. Echo raised her head and shot tow plasma blasts in the air, illuminating the battle.

* * *

 **The Cave / Pack**

Shade, Steele, Whisper, and Moon turned their heads towards the two plasma blasts in the sky coming from the beach. "That's Echo..." Moon whispered.

"Echo's in trouble! We've got to go help!" Shade spread his wings, ready to take off.

Moon stood next to him, "Whisper, tell Alpha we went to the beach to assist Echo! Tell him she is under attack at the beach!" she commanded. Whisper nodded and bounded off towards the Alpha's den.

Moon, Steele and Shade took off towards the beaches. _I'm coming Echo,_ Moon thought to herself, flying as fast as possible.

* * *

 **The Beaches**

The dragon riders could see Echo begin to tire. Her shots were less accurate, and she moved slower, giving the riders a chance for some well aimed shots. They had begun to push Echo around, forcing her to dodge their attacks, the fire keeping her from disappearing into the night. Stormfly's spine shot landed two spines in Echo's side, causing her to hiss in pain and anger. Just as Hookfang was lining up for another attack, plasma blasts rained down upon the riders.

"Oh **great!** " Snotlout threw his hands in the air exasperatedly, "there's **more**!"

Echo grinned at her friend and reinforcements. _"What took ya so long?"_ she teased, panting slightly from her battle.

Moon just rolled her eyes, _"so what's the plan?_ " She asked Echo, evading an explosion of Zippleback gas.

 _"They've got a nightfury, as you know.. so I say we take him to Alpha and see what he has to say."_ Echo grinned spinning out of the way of an attack from Meatlug.

 _"And the others?"_ Steele questioned, sending spinning plasma blasts towards Hookfang and Snotlout.

 _"Just knock them out of the sky, or incapacitate them,"_ Echo shrugged. _"Lets go!"_

The nightfuries sprung into action. Echo flew back to where Nox was carrying Toothless, his wings starting to tire, as carrying a flailing, clawing, plasma spitting dragon is not the easiest to carry. With a sharp whip of the tail to the underside of Toothless' neck, right behind his jaw, the dragon went limp.

 _"We should have done that sooner,"_ Nox panted, glaring at Echo.

 _"Oops?"_ Echo didn't sound sorry in the slightest, _"Let's go, bring him to Alpha."_ Nox started to fly back to the cave.

"Toothless!" Hiccup called after his dragon. The riders tried to follow, but the other four night furies blocked the way. In unison, the four night furies emitted a loud shriek, so powerful it knocked the riders out of the sky, causing them to hit the ground, dazed, but otherwise unharmed. Hiccup immediately dismounted Stormfly and sprinted after the dragons as they flew away, reaching out as if he could grab Toothless from right out of their clutches. "I'M COMING FOR YOU BUD!" He screamed into the night sky before falling to his knees.


	5. The Pack

**Recap**

 _"... I say we take him to Alpha and see what he has to say" Echo grinned ..._

 _"IM COMING FOR YOU BUD!" Hiccup screamed into the night sky before falling to his knees._

* * *

 **The Beach**

Astrid put her hand on Hiccup's shoulder. He had a broken look on his face, making him look like that lost 15 year old from so long ago. He was still in shock, but then again, it's not every day that a group of wild nightfuries carry away your nightfury and knock your fellow riders out of the sky with a massive sonic blast.

He was still on his knees, looking up to the sky where the 5 nightfuries disappeared.

"Gosh Hiccup, you better find him soon. Who knows _what_ those nightfuries will do to him" Snotlout smirked at Hiccup. The Jorgenson didn't even get a chance to blink before Astrid sent an axe flying his way, Snotlout ducked. "AHHHHH! SORRY! Ok! OK! I bet Toothless is fine!"

* * *

 **Pack POV**

Echo, Nox, Moon, Shade and Steele were headed back to their den. Nox and Echo were so exhausted from fighting the riders they were about to fall out of the sky. Shade and Steele had to take over carrying the unconscious Toothless.

" _Sheesh this guy's heavy._ " Steele grumbled grumpily.

" _Well what'd you expect_?" Shade adjusted his grip, " _he's domesticated_." When the rest looked at him in confusion, the nightfury sighed in exasperation. " _He's fat, well fed, he doesn't have to hunt for himself_."

" _I wonder how he got to be with humans.._." Echo examined Toothless. " _What could've happened to his pack?_ "

" _Who knows?_ " Moon pulled ahead of her friend to get a closer look at the still unconscious nightfury.

 _"Look there's the cave!"_ Steele was relieved _, "What should we do with him?"_

The three nightfuries looked to Echo, _"Ummm.. lets bring him to Alpha, He'll know what to do."_ The other three nodded in acknowledgement. _"I'll fly ahead and tell him."_ Echo shot forward, she spoke to a few nightfuries. Soon, there was a clearing on the cliff for the unconscious stranger.

Echo went and fetched Onyx while Moon, Nox and Steele plopped Toothless down onto the ground. Onyx soon emerged into view. His head was held high and his wings were flared out slightly as a display of dominance.

He stared down at the stranger. He lifted his tail and the pack watched in shock as Onyx smacked Toothless in the face, waking him up.

Toothless shot up and snarled at the Alpha, but he quickly noticed he was surrounded. His ears flattened to his head as he prepared for an attack.

* * *

 **Toothless POV**

Toothless woke up to a shooting pain in his head. In his blurry vision, he could barely make out the fuzzy black blobs in front of him.

He shook his head and leapt up, snarling at the black blobs. The black blobs slowly came into focus. Toothless felt his ears flatten against his head, ready to fight for his life.

Instead of being jumped, a young nightfury with sparkling turquoise eyes stepped forward blocking her packmates from attacking.

 _"Who are you, and why are you here,"_ his first thought was that her voice was melodic and smooth. His second thought was that this was the girl who just kicked his butt.

 _"Who wants know"_ Toothless' eyes narrowed, suspicious.

 _"I do."_ a deep growl came from behind the turquoise eyed beauty. Toothless' head shot up. His eyes widened when the massive nightfury emerged from the crowd. His gaze peered straight into Toothless' soul. He said barely anything, but the smaller nightfury felt the truth come spilling out of his mouth under the Alpha's gaze.

Toothless gulped. _"My names toothless!"_ he blurted out. _"We were just exploring! I swear I didn't know this was your territory!"_

The alpha simply sat back, his chest held high. His eyes scanned over Toothless, analyzing him. _"Keep him under constant surveillance. He's not to leave until we determine wether or not him and his pack are trustworthy. Storm, Shade, bring him to where he'll be sleeping."_

Two nightfuries stepped forward. They snarled at Toothless and nipped at his heels. _"move."_

Toothless snarled back, annoyed, but all he got was another whack to the face from on of the nightfury's tail.

* * *

 **Riders**

Hiccup was hysterical. Worse than hysterical. "We have to go find him!" The riders were still dazed from the attack, but Hiccup was running around the beach like a maniac. "He could be hurt! What if they kill him!?We know **nothing** about wild nightfuries! WE HAVE TO FIND HIM!"

Astrid put her hand on Hiccup's shoulder, forcing him to stand still. "Hiccup." He continued to babble. " **Hiccup** " she put her other hand on his other shoulder, but Hiccup didn't seem to register she was talking. **"HICCUP HORRENDOUS HADDOCK THE THIRD!"** She slapped the boy across his face. Hard.

Shock spread across his face. He looked up at Astrid in confusion. "What was that for?" He held a hand to the red mark that was quickly appearing with a hurt expression.

"You need to **pull yourself together!** " She shook the boy-, "We **will** find toothless." She looked the distraught boy in the eyes. "I promise," she added tenderly, giving him a kiss on the cheek.

Hiccup looked away, "He's all alone out there, Astrid. I have to find him."

Astrid could see the pure desperation in his eyes, she could hear it dripping from his voice. She placed a hand on his cheek. "We'll take Stormfly."

"Best tracker we have," She smiled at Hiccup. The rider's solemn face was lit up like a Monstrous Nightmare

"Should we come?" Snotlout asked, holding his head with one hand and placing the other on Hookfang's neck.

Astrid looked at the rest of the riders. Meatlug was laying on her back with her tongue sticking out of her mouth while Fishlegs tried to stand up, only to fall back down. Barf and Belch had gotten their heads tied together somehow and the twins head's were stuck in the ground. Snotlout seemed to be the only rider able to kind of stand, but Hookfang couldn't even lift his head up yet.

"You guys stay here," She decided, earning a sigh of relief from the rest of the riders, "Hiccup, Stormfly and I will search for Toothless. Keep an eye out for a distress call in case we need your help."

* * *

 **Pack**

They threw him in a small prison-like cave inside the mountain. In fact, the entire mountain was seemingly a labyrinth of large tunnels and room-like caves. The two nightfuries who brought him there sat guard right out side his cell. If you could even call it that.

Toothless sat in his corner with his head down. He noticed the Alpha and the turquoise eyed beauty speaking angrily and quickly and softly. The alpha looked annoyed and somewhat mad, but the girl stood her ground. He craned his neck and strained his ears, but the two dragons spoke too softly.

:)

 _"Father, you cannot kill him!"_

 _"I may do whatever I please. Am I not the Alpha?"_

 _"Father, he has kindness in his eyes. His heart is pure. He means us no harm."_

 _"Echo, we cannot trust him. He is not of here. We do not know this dragon!"_

 _"Look at him Father, he does not have malice in his eyes. He sits in your prison willingly. I observed him and his companions for a week. They are peaceful, not cruel, not wicked, not villainous."_

 _"It does not matter if he is good or evil, kind or cruel. Just because he is not evil, does not mean that we may trust him. He will be killed tomorrow."_

 _"FATHER NO! You cannot kill this dragon, he has done us no harm!"_

 _"That does not mean that he doesn't **mean** us harm!"_

 _"I beg of you, please. He is a good soul. Spare him for a while."_

 _" **Fine.** He stays in the corner under constant supervision. His end will will come later."_

 _"Father please! Just let him be!"_

 _"I will not allow a threat in this nest! He is a **threat** to this nest and our **family**! I cannot let him roam free. He stays in the corner under constant supervision for now." _

Echo's turquoise eyes narrowed as she watched her father, her alpha, stroll out of the cave. She sat back on her haunches and watched Onyx make his dramatic exit.

 _"stubborn. boar headed. blind. ornery. unyielding. infuriating. yak-brained-"_

 _"Echo..."_ A scolding voice sounded from behind the fuming girl.

Echo whirled around and met eye to eye with one of the pack's elders, Nyx. _"Nyx!"_ Echo laughed nervously, _"You heard that?... All of it?"_

 _"I did."_ The elder gave Echo a knowing, disapproving look. _"You know.. you really should respect your Father, he works very hard and he's only doing what he thinks is best for the pack."_

 _"He wanted to **kill** our guest!" _

_"Echo... your father has been through many a crisis. And he always did what he thought was best for the pack."_ Echo opened her mouth to argue, but Nyx held up her tail to stop her. _"Don't interrupt."_ Echo shut her mouth quickly. _"Now look. I'm not saying that your father's right, I'm only saying that he's been around longer than you have, and he has more experience when it comes to things like strange dragons. What I'm saying is, he's **trying**_ _to do what's best for the pack."_

 _"You don't.. you **can't** just go around killing everyone!" _

_"Maybe, but it's always worked out in the past.. so why change now?"_

Echo had no argument. Her mouth opened and closed repeatedly, as if she wanted to say something but had nothing to say.

 _"Close your mouth darling, you look like a fish,"_ The elder smirked mischievously at the young heir. Echo shut her mouth but continued to sit defeatedly in her place. Nyx gently whacked her in the head, _"Now go get me some fish!"_ Echo just nodded her head slowly and left the cave. _"A fresh one too!"_ she called after Echo as the young nightfury took off.

* * *

 **Dragon Hunters**

"Ummm, Captain? We're almost off the map!" one of the hunters called to the ship's captain.

"Why do I care?" The captain sneered at the hunter. "Dragons don't care about maps. We'll find them wether we're 'on the map' or not KEEP GOING FORWARD!"

"Where are we going?" Another hunter piped up.

The captain glared at the hunter but pointed to an island in the distance, "We're going there first."

"First?"

"We're about to clean these islands of every single dragon that lives." The captain chucked mercilessly.


End file.
